He Will Be Loved
by invader-ipod26
Summary: When I'm all alone... Everything is gone.  My heart hurts, my head aches and my hand goes numb every time I remember he's not by my side.  Why would he do this to me?    RATE & REVIEW Please


**There's just something about it...  
>The way he looks, the way he tries not to look.<br>The way he says he gets what I'm saying when I don't get it at all.  
>It's all kinda new to me, this "love" thing...<br>It's not something I can just shake off or ignore, but it's certainly not something I want to forget. It's...  
>Inspiring?<br>Maybe?  
>I've never been good with words...<br>I'm better at...  
>Well...<br>Probably anything else. I'm probably better at pole dancing than I am with making conversation.  
>N-not that I'd know anything about dancing on metal poles-<br>S-shut up...  
>I should probably stop here, but then we'd miss the point.<br>Ha, like anybody would listen.  
>But he listens.<br>Even when I know I shouldn't be talking.  
>He says it's amusing how low I value my opinions.<br>He's absolutely perfect.  
>I'm absolutely not.<br>How could he ever love me the way he says he does?  
>Also, he saves my life, like, every other day.<br>I feel so ashamed that I can't return the favor.  
>He does all he can and what can I do?<br>Sit and watch as I grow a day closer to my death.  
>And he's okay with that somehow.<br>I'll grow closer and closer to my death, and he'll be forever his youthful, but dead, look...  
>What will he do if I die? Knowing myself, that probably won't be a hard thing to achieve.<br>Death, y'know...  
>... <strong>

I stopped talking to the camera right there...  
>What was the point of even making such a stupid video? It's not like anyone would care...<br>It's not like he would see...  
>But why would he even give me the time anymore?<br>He left, didn't he?  
>"What's the point of anything!" I screamed to the wall, flinging the wireless mouse across the room. I ran out of my apartment and to the roof just so the rest of this goddamn town could hear my screams of desolation and despair.<br>He left me.  
>No 2 weeks notice,<br>No letter the day of.  
>I lost my partner.<br>And I had no idea how to get him back.

~~~

The video was posted.  
>Hanna had no idea how, but he swore he had deleted it the moment after.<br>He deleted it again.  
>No big deal to him.<br>But it was too late.  
>The video went viral.<br>Conrad was the first viewer.  
>He forwarded it to Lamont.<br>Lamont showed Worth and he forwarded it to everyone else in the world just so they could laugh at Hanna's pitiful display of affection toward his undead partner.  
>He thought it was the funniest thing ever, others... Not so much.<br>Internet webstars reviewed it.  
>Depressed goth girls saw it as a light in their dark pit of a social life.<br>Many anonymous viewers made duplicates.  
>It went around the world and back. Hanna was famous.<br>And his retired partner had yet to see it.  
>Until it caught the attention of a popular TV talk show host by the last name of Winfrey.<br>She presented it to her live studio audience afew short weeks after it's airing date. They fell in love with Hanna and put it in their power to find him and reunite him with his unmention partner.  
>But that would come to Hanna in time.<p>

~~~~

Hanna answered the door, "Mrs. Blaney?"  
>"FALK! What the hell were you doin' on Oprah?"<br>He blinked, "Oprah?"  
>"Yeah! I Tivo'ed it! Come in here!" She pulled her nervous neighbor next door to watch his unintentional appearance on live television.<br>"How the hell-  
>"You're famous, Falk."<br>Goddamn.  
>She was right.<br>That still didn't do anything for him though.  
>He'd been an internet webstar for months,<br>He'd been talked about on live Television,  
>But what good did it do?<br>He was still lonely.  
>He still didn't have his partner.<br>The purpose of that video was still yet to be achieved.  
>"The hell you goin'?"<br>Hanna stopped at the door, "I'm famous, you said... But it doesn't matter to me... As long as Ulysses is not with me... I could care less if that video was viewed by terrorists. I'm going home."  
>"But-<br>The door shut silently behind him.  
>And Hanna cried himself to sleep that night, holding on to the one thing his partner left behind.<br>Himself.

~~~

Hanna had dinner with Conrad afew nights later. He could assume that this famous business was something hard on Hanna, considering he didn't come across as the popular type.  
>"So, I saw your video."<br>Hanna threw his head back and moaned, "Son of a bitch."  
>"Now calm down-<br>"I can't go anywhere without someone mentioning that damn thing! I deleted it! How the hell is it still viral!"  
>"Look, I was going to say that if you really wanna find him, maybe you should make another video. Maybe he'll see it."<br>"The only ones who'll see are the underaged subscribers I acquired," Hanna pushed up his glasses, "Look, he's not coming back, it's been too long for him to even consider it."  
>"You don't know that. Give it some time."<br>"I have, Conrad. I gave him all the time I had and what did he do?"  
>"He made you famous?"<br>Hanna froze, he was right, "N-no! That's not-  
>"You should go online sometime." Conrad picked up the check, "You'd be surprised what it'll do for you."<p>

He grabbed his laptop and pounded away at the keys coming across the centriplicated copies of his video.  
>All of them had the same types of comments:<br>"LIKE THIS IF YOU SEE HIM CRY NEAR THE END!"  
>"FAKE and Gay!"<br>"Saw him on Oprah!"  
>Nothing really special. It's just kids making fun of a grown man's tears for another man.<br>A dead man.  
>"Time to show my hater's what I got."<p>

**Um... H-hey...  
>It comes to my attention that I'm a little bit "famous," but that's never what I intended... I mean, the purpose of my last video was to hopefully get the love of my life to realize how much I miss him, but obviously that was a fluke because he still isn't here.-<strong>  
>There's a knock on the door unexpectedly.<br>**UGHHH... Right now? Really? **  
>He attended to the door with the camera still on.<br>Not expecting who it was, he found himself face first into the cheap excuse for wood flooring by a muscular man adorned in black beating him senseless.  
>So much for his live feed video, sorry viewers.<br>"Whatever you want, take it!" Hanna cried.  
>"I want you dead!" His attacker yelled raising his fist, aiming for his nose.<br>Hanna, now drenched in blood, just let him be the man's personal punching bag... It would be high school all over again... A time when nobody would look at his nerdy ass...  
>He closed his eyes, letting his blood be his tears now.<br>Then... He felt nothing.

The authorites pounded up the staircases shortly after obnoxious neighbors complained about the noise, but their job was already done.  
>Hanna's attacker sat at the foot of the stairs leading to the 6th floor, beaten and bruised. Defeated. But certainly not by Hanna.<br>Hanna's savior was already halfway to Worth's, armed with a computer and a spare set of Hanna's glasses (since it appeared that his attacker smashed his old ones.)  
>The door creaked open.<br>Worht looked up, practically falling out of his office chair at the sight  
>"Yer fuckin' kiddin' me."<p>

~~~~

**Um... Hello, viewers. This is... Well, it's better if I don't give myself a name, but, uh, I'm the one Hanna was talking about. His partner.  
>He's, uh, he's okay...<br>And...  
>And he'll be okay.<br>But... But for those of you who are wondering, I've seen his original video. I wish I could've gone to him right then but... I was in a tight situation, if I had told Hanna, he would've taken matters in his own hands and he probably wouldn't be here now. Neither would I...  
>But I'm back now...<br>And I'll never leave again. **  
>He turned off the computer and slid onto the matress next to Hanna's shaking, bruised body.<br>"...Z-zander?"  
>He smiled, "Hello Hanna..."<br>Hanna managed a weak smile, "You... you came back."  
>"And I won't leave again." he found himself closer and closer until their foreheads touched, "Hey... I missed you"<br>"I missed you too..."

~~~~

**"Hey, Galahad...?"  
>"Yes Hanna...?"<br>"Why don't you tell my fine viewers what you told me."  
>"What?"<br>"Tell themthatyousaidyoulovedme."  
>"Fine... Viewers, I told this man; Hanna Falk Cross-<br>"SSHHHHH!"  
>"-That I loved him with all my non-beating heart."<br>"I love you too!"  
><strong>  
>Hanna felt (DOTDOTDOT)'s hand pull him close and kiss his lips to prove to the world- to prove to Hanna- that his love was true and not just a public stunt.<br>But now this was their moment.  
>So he turned off the camera.<br>"Web infamy: it's got it perks, does it

not?"

"Eh, I was going to kiss you anyway."


End file.
